Metallized films may be used as a barrier web to provide product protection in flexible packages. For example, a sealable high barrier film may be used in the inside of a chip bag, which requires very low moisture and oxygen transmission rates. Very low transmission rates would be defined as oxygen transmission rate (OTR) less than about 20, preferably less than about 15 cc/m2/day/atm and water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) less than about 0.5, preferably less than about 0.2 g/m2/day. To consistently achieve very low OTR and WVTR, transmission rates, high metal adhesion is required.
It is desirable for a metallized film to have adequate adhesion between the vapor-deposited metal layer and the film's metal receiving layer. Often, the higher the bond strength between the metal receiving layer of a film and the metal layer, the better. Higher metal adhesion can result in a more robust film in terms of barrier properties, lamination bond strengths and improvement on metal pick-off and loss during the packaging process when the film is dragged over the forming collar on VFFS machines. More specifically, by improving the metal adhesion, barrier properties are improved by minimizing the amount of metal pick-off and loss during the vacuum metallizing process and rewinding process. Package lamination bond strengths are improved when a metallized film with high metal adhesion is used in a multi-layer lamination. In thick multi-layer bags with many gussets and folds in the sealed areas (e.g. stand-up pouches), the metal layer often delaminates from the metal receiving layer. This can cause package failure or result in a “bag within a bag” phenomenon. Accordingly, films having high metal adhesion properties are highly desirable.
Aesthetic appearance is also important. It is desired that the metal surface of a metallized film has a bright, shiny, reflective appearance. Such a shiny metal appearance is especially desirable when the package includes bright, reflective metal in the finished graphics.
Another aspect of metallized polymer film is to ensure that the metal layer does not “craze” during extrusion lamination processes. Due to the high heat load from the molten polymer, the metal receiving layer may melt or deform and can fracture and crack. This will degrade gas and moisture vapor barrier properties of a film.
Preparation and metallization of a polymeric metal receiving layer, such as a metal receiving layer comprising Zeigler-Natta catalyzed polypropylene homopolymer (z-nPP), is a difficult process. Surface treatment, while is required to get low transmission rates and high metal adhesion to the surface of the metal receiving layer, breaks down the surface's polymer chains to produce low molecular weight oligomeric materials (LMWOM) on the surface. After metallization, low molecular weight oligomeric materials may break away from the surface causing the metal adhesion to be poor.
In addition, for polypropylene (PP) and other high melting point polymeric materials (about 155 to 168° C.), scratches generated in the machine direction orientation (MDO) can be a persistent problem. Frequent cleaning of the MDO rolls may be required to maintain good appearance. High percentage of scratches is observed for a blend of z-nPP and propylene-butene (PB) copolymers that melt above ˜148° C.
US Patent Application No. 2007/0292682 describes laminate films including a polyolefin base layer, and a metal receiving layer including a blend of propylene homopolymer or mini-random propylene-ethylene copolymer, and an amorphous poly-alpha-olefin or ethylene-propylene elastomer. The metal receiving layer may also include an ethylene-propylene copolymer. The laminate film may also include additional layers such as an additional polyolefin resin-containing layer, a metal layer, or combinations thereof.
Low melting point polymeric materials (about 120 to 150° C.) have better traction property during the MDO process. Defects formed in the MDO process tend to melt and smooth over in the oven of the transverse direction orientation (TDO) process. However, using a propylene-based material with a melting point lower than ˜148° C. makes the surface much more susceptible to crazing during extrusion lamination.
Adding ethylene-propylene (EP) copolymer, low molecular weight waxes or hydrocarbon resins to polypropylene resin improves metal adhesion but increases crazing tendency and barrier degradation under strain. Also, adding too much Zeigler-Natta catalyzed ethylene-polypropylene (z-nEP) copolymer increases transmission rates.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a film having very low transmission rates, high metal adhesion and low craze in extrusion lamination process.